


Tied Together By A Knot

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Fisting, I can't believe that's an actual tag, Kink Exploration, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wishes Harry could knot him, but that's just not how biology works.</p><p>Harry still finds a way to fulfill Louis's fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Together By A Knot

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea a couple days ago and just cranked it out tonight, so I hope it's okay. This might honestly be one of the filthiest things I've ever written.
> 
> The title's unbelievably unoriginal, I apologize...
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Louis walked into his and Harry's hotel room and laid down on the bed, then pulled out his phone and brought up the internet browser. He typed in the all too familiar website link and once AO3 had loaded up, he typed the tag Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics into the search bar. He clicked on the tag link on the top story and let the tag page load before going over to the side of the page and picking the fandom (One Direction (Band)) and relationship (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson). He pressed the sort and filter button and let the page load, then scrolled down, trying to find a story he hadn’t read yet.

He found one that looked promising, the description saying that Louis was in heat and Harry had to help him through it, and clicked the link for it. Once the story had loaded, Louis read. There wasn’t much plot to this one, it was really just pure smut. Story!Louis felt his heat coming on and let Story!Harry know and the two of them made their way up to the bedroom, shedding their clothes along the way. Louis slipped the hand that wasn’t holding his phone into his pants and grabbed his dick, slowly stroking as he continued reading.

Story!Louis soon lost himself in the heat and started begging Story!Harry to fuck him. Story!Harry was happy to oblige and slid into Story!Louis’s slick hole and Louis bit his lip and pulled his pants down so that his dick sprung free, then started stroking himself again, a little faster than he had before.

Story!Harry started fucking Story!Louis hard and Louis started stroking himself faster and faster until he’d worked himself up so that he felt like he could come at any second. But Louis knew that he wouldn’t be able to come without fingers inside him. So he kicked off his pants and he gathered up the precome that’d leaked from his member and wet his fingers with it, then he reached down between his legs and circled his hole with his finger. His breath hitched and he pushed it in gently. He continued fingering himself as he started reading again. The two characters fucked until Story!Harry warned Story!Louis that he was gonna pop his knot, and in his heat-induced fog, Story!Louis told him to pop his knot in him, to fill him up good and breed him. Louis slid in another finger and moaned. The breeding part he wasn’t a big fan of, but what really got him going was the thought of Harry fucking him and filling him up, popping a knot in him and keeping them locked together for half an hour at a time. Unfortunately, Louis’s “Harry’s knot” kink couldn’t be fulfilled, because that just wasn’t how biology really worked.

Louis read as Story!Harry started coming and popped his knot inside Story!Louis, locking them together while Story!Harry’s come filled him up. Louis moaned at the thought of Harry knotting him and he turned off his phone’s screen and tossed it aside. He pulled his fingers out and reached over to the bedside table, where he and Harry had set their bottle of lube on the night before, and slicked his fingers up better before pushing one in right away and sliding a second one in after. Louis moaned at the feeling, stretching himself out more. He closed his eyes and tried picturing it, Harry fucking him hard before knotting him good, filling him up so good, his knot stretching him more than he's ever been stretched before. Louis fucked himself on his fingers and slid another one in not too long after the second. He tried getting his fingers deeper, trying to find that bundle of nerves inside of him. He always seemed to have trouble finding it when he fingers himself, which is why he was glad when he felt a hand grab his wrist and he opened his eyes to see Harry kneeling in between his legs.

“Let me baby,” Harry said, gently pulling Louis’s fingers out. Louis nods and Harry grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking up his own fingers and slipping in two right away. Louis let out a breath and let himself fall back on the pillow, letting Harry take over. Harry thrusted his fingers in and out of Louis, eliciting a quiet whine from him. Harry soon slipped in another finger and Louis let him spread his fingers, stretching him out. Louis let out a breathy moan and Harry crooked his fingers, quickly finding Louis's prostate. Louis moaned loudly this time and Harry smirked, rubbing against Louis's spot insistently now, making Louis's back arch off the bed.

“What do you want Lou?” Harry asked over the sound of Louis's moans and whines, “I could get you off like this, or I could fuck you nice and good, what do you want?”

“Y- ah! You Haz,” Louis managed to get out, “Want you.” Harry nodded and stopped rubbing Louis's prostate and focused more on stretching him out. It wasn't much longer before Harry decided he was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out of Louis, causing a whine from the boy. Harry quickly pushed his pants down, just enough to get his dick out, slicked himself up, and moved so he was hovering over Louis, his arms on either side of Louis's head. Harry leaned on one arm and reached down to guide himself to Louis's entrance, pushing in slowly until his hips were flush with Louis's bum. Harry waited for a second to let Louis adjust before he pulled out and slammed back into Louis. Louis's jaw dropped and he threw his head back and closed his eyes. Louis let out loud moans as Harry repeated the action, the moans changing in volume and pitch as Harry's thrusts rocked him. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to Louis's, kissing him and swallowing his moans.

Louis knew he was close and it wasn't much longer before he came, his load shooting and landing on his shirt. He clenched around Harry as he came and Harry moaned at the feeling, speeding up as he thrusted a few more times before he released into Louis.

They both lay there panting as they came down from their orgasms and a minute later, Harry pulled out of Louis. He reached to pull Louis's dirty shirt off and he crumpled it up into a ball, reaching down to gently wipe the come slipping out of Louis's hole before tossing it across the room. Harry stripped the rest of his clothes and laid down next to Louis, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close.

“Mind if I ask what got you so worked up you couldn't wait for me to get here?” Harry asked. Louis felt himself blush before reaching for where he tossed his phone.

“Was reading a fanfic about us,” Louis said.

“And what were we doing in this fanfic?” Harry asked, smiling at Louis's blush.

“The normal,” he said, ”You were fucking me, it was hot.” Harry nodded and Louis was thankful he didn't dig deeper, he was a bit embarrassed to tell Harry about his little knotting kink and he didn't really see the point since there was nothing either of them could do about it.

It was late and they had an early morning, so they curled up under the duvet, Louis cuddled close to Harry's chest and Harry's arms wrapped around Louis's body, and they dozed off.

 

What Louis didn't know was that Harry actually knew about Louis's knotting kink, and he had a plan to fulfill his fantasy. He'd looked up the toy they needed and ordered it so that it'd arrive at their flat in a week, which was when they'd be done with tour and back home.

The package actually arrived a day after they got back, which was fine by Harry since they'd gotten a little time to unpack and start getting used to being back home. Harry brought the package in and walked into the kitchen, where Louis was just finishing a cup of tea.

“So, I got something,” Harry said, lifting the package a bit to get Louis's attention. Louis raised his eyebrows and his eyes followed the package in Harry's hand as he sets it down on the island.

“What is it?” Louis asked and Harry smirked.

“Go up to our room, get undressed, and be waiting on the bed on all fours.” Louis's face went from curious to excited as he nodded and headed up stairs. Harry moved to the counter and rummaged around in one of the drawers until he found a pair of scissors. He walked back to the island and cut the package open and pulled a second set of packaging out. He opened the plastic holding the toy and took it out and looked at the toy.

It was a dildo, about six inches in size and a less than impressive girth. What really made this dildo different though was the inflatable part, just at the base, the knot, and the small bulb attached to the end of the dildo by a skinny tube. Harry squeezed the bulb twice and watched the knot inflate to twice the size it was before. Harry looked at the bottom of the bulb and saw a small knob, which he turned, and the knot deflated again.

He took the toy and headed upstairs, towards his and Louis's bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and took in the sight before him.

Louis was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, his head hung and his ass sticking out slightly. Harry quietly walked towards the bed and crawled onto the bed, kneeling behind Louis. Louis was raising his head to look back at Harry and Harry moved to situate Louis how he wanted.

“Don't look back here,” Harry said, he wanted to keep this a surprise until Louis figured it out on his own, once the dildo was already in his ass. Harry told Louis to press his cheek against the bed and Louis did as he was told, his arms lying by his side and his ass sticking up even more. Harry had to keep himself from kneading at the skin and putting his mouth on it. Maybe later. Harry undoes the zip on his jeans and kicks them and his boxers off and pulled off his shirt before reaching over to their night stand for a bottle of lube.

Harry slicked up his fingers and started circling one around Louis's rim. Louis let out a whine and Harry put his clean hand just above Louis's ass, running it over the skin.

“Shh,” Harry said, “I'm just going to stretch you out, okay?” Louis nodded and Harry pushed the first finger in.

Harry took his time, making sure Louis was well stretched to take the knot, working his way up from one finger, to two, to three, and then four. Louis was really writhing at that point, he needed _more_ , he needed Harry to do something _more_.

“Haz,” Louis whined, “Please, it's enough, please just- ah! ah! More, please!” Harry kneaded the thumb of his clean hand into the skin at the swell of Louis's ass.

“Can't yet, baby,” Harry said, “I need to stretch you more. I don't want to hurt you if you're not stretched enough to take this.” Louis got excited at hearing those words. What on earth could Harry have gotten that required so much preparation? A really thick dildo? Maybe one of those monster dildos Louis's seen in porn he's watched? Whatever it was, Louis was excited to try it out.

Harry worked at Louis's entrance with his four fingers, slipping his thumb in when he’s sure it won't hurt Louis. He gently pressed his fist into Louis until Louis's rim was around his wrist. Louis lets out a moan when he does, it wasn't the first time Harry had fisted Louis, they did it every once in awhile when they had the time to. Louis loved it.

Harry loved fisting Louis, he got so responsive when they did this and Harry almost wanted to skip the toy altogether and continue doing this and just listen to Louis's moans and whimpers. But that wasn't the point of all this, so once Harry had decided that he'd stretched Louis out enough and he slowly pulled his fist out, Louis whining once it was completely out.

“Haz, _please_ ,” Louis begged, he felt so empty, with Harry's fist no longer in him. He only now noticed how hard he was, and he wanted to reach down and start stroking himself, but he knew he'd come quickly if he did, and Harry clearly wasn't done.

“I know, baby,” Harry said as he reached for the dildo, “You'll be full soon.” He slicked up the dildo and lifted it to Louis's entrance. He pressed the tip in and pushed it in slowly, up until just before the knot before he pulled it back out again. Louis was confused. Why'd Harry need to prep him so much for something so small?

“Haz…”

“Just a minute baby,” Harry said, focusing on pushing the dildo back in, this time pushing the deflated knot in as well. Harry pulled it out again and repeated a couple times, teasing Louis a bit, rubbing against Louis's prostate lightly, eliciting soft whines from him. Harry felt like he'd teased Louis enough after a couple more gentle thrusts in and he pushed the dildo in until the silicone balls were pressed up against Louis's skin.

Louis's still got no idea what this is, he felt the slightly wider part of the toy enter him, but now it was pressed completely in him and he still didn't know why Harry bought this. Not that he isn't enjoying this, it still feels good if his achingly hard dick is anything to go by.

Harry let go of the dildo and reached for the bulb at the end of the dildo and rubbed Louis's back with his clean hand.

“Lou, I need you to tell me if this gets uncomfortable at all, okay?” Harry said, “If this gets uncomfortable at all, tell me and we'll stop immediately.” Louis nodded.

“Okay.” Harry nodded and squeezed the bulb. Louis immediately reacted, fisting the duvet and letting out a moan, and Harry squeezed the bulb again. Louis moaned again and he got it now. He had no idea these even existed and _holy fuck_ is he glad they exist. He's being _knotted_.

Harry squeezed the bulb three more times and Louis let out an incredibly loud moan, just teetering on the edge of a scream.

“Shit, shit, Harry-” Louis moaned, “Fuck.” Harry set down the bulb and grabs the base of the dildo, very gently pulling it, making it pull at Louis's rim. Louis actually screamed this time.

“Ah! Yes, Harry!” Harry pushes the dildo back to where it was.

“You like this baby?” Harry asked, “You're doing so well Lou, taking my knot so well. You like this Lou?” Louis nods quickly before almost screams as Harry taps the bottom of the dildo, the knot pressed against his prostate, rubbing against it.

“Fuck! Yes Harry, love it so much. Feel so full, your knot fills me up so well, Haz.” Harry moans and takes his free hand and wraps his hand around his own dick, stroking himself a bit as he grabs the base of the dildo with his other hand and he pulled gently again, watching as the knot stretches Louis's rim as it's pulled at. Louis moaned at the feeling and Harry pushed it back in roughly, repeating the action over and over, not letting the knot slip out of Louis.

Louis was panting at this point, his mouth hung open and his eyes closed in bliss, it felt so good and he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. He fists the duvet again and he turned his head and pressed his forehead into the bed.

“Ha- ah! Harry, I'm gonna come…”

“Go ahead baby,” Harry said, pulling gently at the dildo, the knot poking out of Louis's stretched rim, slowly slipping out of him, “Come for me.” Harry kept pulling and he watched as the knot was pulled further and further out of Louis, stretching his rim even more until it popped out completely. Louis screwed his eyes shut and screamed as he came.

Harry tossed the toy to the edge of the bed and kneeled behind Louis, gripping his hips as he pushed into Louis. He thrust a few times before his own orgasm came over him and he released into Louis.

They were both panting, coming down from their orgasms. Louis moved a bit so that he was laid down on his stomach and Harry followed him, keeping his length buried in Louis, resting nearly his full weight on Louis.

“Haz?” Louis spoke after a minute of nothing but the sounds of their panting filling the room, “Thank you, I- fuck, Harry-”

“I know it's been a kink of yours for a while,” Harry interrupted, “It's no trouble Louis and it's as much for me as it is for you because that was incredibly hot.” Louis smiled and thought of one thing that could make this absolutely perfect.

“Haz?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask for something?”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Could, um,” Louis bit his lip, “Could you maybe… stay?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he burrowed his nose into Louis's neck.

“Stay?”

“Like… stay in me for a bit?” Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis's torso and lifted the both of them up so that Harry was kneeling and Louis was pressed up against him. Louis whimpered, over sensitive as the movement moved Harry inside him. Harry carefully maneuvered them until they were laid on their sides. Harry's arms were wrapped tight around Louis, pressing him close against Harry's chest, Harry as deep as he can be in Louis in their position.

Louis turned his head just enough to kiss Harry.

“I love you,” he said, his eyes drooping. Harry smiled.

“I love you too, babe,” he said, “Go to sleep. I'll clean us up soon.” Louis nodded and let his eyes close, falling asleep within a minute. Once he knew Louis was asleep, Harry slipped out of him slowly, only getting a quiet moan from the sleeping boy. Harry carefully extracted himself from Louis and got off the bed to head to their ensuite, grabbing the toy on the way. He put the toy somewhere to the side, making a note to clean it later, and he got a warm, damp flannel.

He walked back into the room, towards the bed, and cleaned Louis off. He tossed the flannel in the direction of the ensuite and crawled back behind Louis. Harry wrapped his arms around him again and pulled him close. He felt himself getting tired and closed his eyes, falling asleep with his boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics seem to end with the couple cuddling in bed at the end... I'm probably gonna have to stop doing that...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
